Malefoy et pourtant
by AislynnH
Summary: La guerre est fini. Je peux enfin revenir en Angleterre et venir étudier à Poudlard. Et mon arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue. Qui a dit que les Malefoy n'avaient que des fils? Et qu'il étaient tous pareils? Première fic


Le quai de la gare est bondé de monde. J'aurais du m'en douter, il m'avait pourtant prévenue. Mais bien évidemment, comme d'habitude, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Après avoir passé le passage, je ne l'ai pas attendu et ai tenté de me rapprocher du train toute seule. C'est donc pour cela que je me retrouve maintenant plantée en plein milieu du quai, bousculée de droite à gauche par tous les autres élèves essayant de rejoindre leurs amis, en criant le nom de mon frère que je n'arrive pas à retrouver dans cette foule dense. Je me suis résignée à monter dans le train, dont j'ignore toujours de quel côté il peut bien se trouver, sans lui et à le croiser avec un peu de chance à bord, ou sinon avec moins de chance seulement au château, quand on me saisit le bras.

- Cara ! Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir toute seule ? Je t'avais bien dit de m'attendre pourtant ! me dit-il un peu en colère.

- Je sais Dray mais je penser pouvoir me débrouiller seule.

Mes yeux sont baissés alors que je prononce cette phrase, une moue enfantine sur le visage.

- Bon ! Ça va ! Mais la prochaine fois écoute moi !

Je le regarde dans les yeux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il roule des yeux et souffle un « pire qu'un gosse » tout bas. Il n'arrive jamais à me faire la tête bien longtemps, je ne lui en laisse jamais vraiment l'occasion et il m'aime trop pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité de peut-être, un jour, dans un futur lointain, ne plus me parler pendant une heure. Oui je sais ça paraît exagéré mais ça ne l'est pas, bien au contraire.

Il part en direction du train et pour ne pas me perdre m'attrape la main. Ce contact, comme toujours, me rassure et le suis donc, en essayant, bien évidemment, de ne pas le lâcher pour éviter de me perdre à nouveau. Une fois c'est suffisant.

J'ignore comment il s'y est pris mais moins de 5 minutes plus tard nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un des banquettes du wagon réservé au serpentard. Quand il m'avait dit que seul ça maison avait un wagon perso je ne l'avais pas cru, ça me semblait impossible. Et pourtant, on y est et en face de nous se trouve Pansy et Blaise, les meilleurs amis de mon frère, qui sont devenu mes amis à force de les côtoyer. Et même si je ne dois normalement pas me trouver ici personne ne dit rien quant à ma présence, ce serait un suicide social pour eux. Je suis en train d'observer le wagon et ses occupants, qui ne cessent de me jeter des regards de travers, comme s'il attendait la première occasion où je serais seule pour me tomber dessus, quand Blaise prend la parole.

- Alors ça te fais quoi de venir à Poudlard pour la première fois ?

Je ne me rends pas compte qu'il s'adresse à moi mais un coup de coude de Drago dans mes côtes me ramène sur terre.

- Aïe ! Drago, tu pourrais être un peu plus doux quand même !

Je le regarde d'un air de dire qu'il me le paiera à un moment ou l'autre. Il ne paie rien pour attendre.

- C'est bon Cara, t'as fini de râler. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter au lieu de rêvasser.

Il lève les yeux au ciel pendant une seconde puis les repose sur moi et m'indique le garçon assis en face de lui d'un mouvement de tête.

- Blaise te demander tes impressions quant à ta première rentrée à Poudlard.

L'expression fatiguée sur le visage de mon frère pendant qu'il me parle me fait rire et cela l'exaspère encore plus, le faisant souffler. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer mon hilarité. Je me calme et reprend mon souffle avant de répondre.

- Eh bien… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma première rentrée scolaire. Et tout ce que vous m'avez raconté à propos de ce château me donne l'impression d'y être déjà allée. Mais sinon je suis plutôt excitée à l'idée de devenir bientôt une serpentard et d'enfiler pour un fois un uniforme qui ne soit pas bleu ciel. Parce que pour être franche cette couleur commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

La mine écœurée qui doit se lire sur mon visage à se moment là doit être hilarante parce que les 3 qui m'entourent partent dans un fou rire dans lequel je les rejoins quelques secondes plus tard. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas moi-même remise de mon propre fou rire. Bien entendu avant de les rejoindre je leur fait une petite moue boudeuse qui va bien, ils sont quand même en train de se foutre de ma gueule.

Le reste du voyage se passe ainsi, dans une bonne humeur ambiante qui nous value quelques regards pour le moins étonnés des autre serpentards. Ça ne doit pas être monnaie courante ici que de voir Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy rire à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Certains élèves me regardent bizarrement, ils doivent se demander ce que je fais ici. Et qui je suis aussi, pour avoir fais rire leur cher Prince des Serpentards, qui n'est même pas du genre à sourire d'ordinaire. Enfin… à Poudlard du moins.

Pansy et moi sommes allées aux toilettes pour enfiler nos robes et je dois avouer quelles sont bien plus à mon goût que celles de Beauxbâtons. En sortant, on croise 2 filles de Griffondor et une de Serdaigle qui ne semblent apparemment pas apprécier Pansy vu les regards quelles lui ont jeté. Mais d'après ce que m'a dit Drago, les Serpentards ne sont pas si appréciés que ça par les autres maisons. Elle est sur le point de leur répondre quand je lui saisis le bras et l'entraîne vers notre wagon.

- Laisse-les Pansy ! Elles ne méritent pas que tu leur accordes une secondes si elles ne font pas la différence entre un ennemi mortel et une simple rivalité entre étudiants.

Je me retourne et les regarde. Elles sont immobiles au milieu du couloir et ne semblent pas savoir quoi répondre. Je lis dans leur regard une incompréhension qui me sidère. Les gens sont-ils vraiment comme ça ? Incapables de tirer un train sur le passé, de repartir sur des bases nouvelles et d'apprendre à connaitre les gens qui les entourent.

La brune de Griffondor, qui semble être la plus vieille, reprend vite contenance et entraîne c'est amies de l'autre côté du train. Et après ces gens osent dire que ce sont les Serpentards qui ne sont pas fréquentables. Il faudra qu'il se regarde un peu dans un miroir.

Nous regagnons notre place et parlons de cette confrontation aux garçons. Je suis sur le point de leur passer un savon au vu de leur réaction bien trop puéril et indigne de Serpentards quand le train s'arrête. Nous sommes arrivés à Pré-au-lard. Le train se vide si vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je suis déjà sur le quai en train de me diriger, avec mes amis, vers les calèches. Cependant, pas le temps de faire 2 pas qu'une voix m'interpelle.

- Miss Malefoy ! Attendez ! Vous devez vous rendre au château avec les premières années. Déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec mon frère, qui me dit que l'on se retrouvera pour le banquet dans la grande salle, je rejoins tout de même les premières années et suis le garde chasse qui nous dit s'appeler Hagrid.

Tout compte fait, je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir pris la calèche. Découvrir le château et y accéder en barque et bien plus merveilleux que ce que Drago m'en avait dit. Toutes ces lumières font de ce lieu qui semble sinistre au premier abord un endroit splendide. Je suis tout simplement époustouflée, sous le charme. Et la traversée se termine bien trop vite à mon goût.

Arrivés sur la terre ferme nous pénétrons, par l'immense porte d'entrée, dans ce qui sera notre demeure pour l'année à venir. Nous montons une volée, ou plutôt plusieurs, de marches et nous retrouvons devant une grande porte. Une vieille dame nous y attend. Elle se présente comme étant le professeur Macgonagall. Elle nous dit que nous allons entrer dans la grande salle pour être réparti dans les 4 maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Griffondor et bien sur Serpentard. Avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la salle elle nous indique qu'à l'annonce de notre nom nous passerons sous le choixpeau magique avant de rejoindre notre table et nos camarades.

La grande salle est juste magique. Oui je sais, je suis une sorcière, dans une école de magie donc c'est normal. Mais sa grandeur et surtout son plafond me subjugue tellement que je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je ressens ni ne sais où regarder. Je décide donc de chercher mon frère du regard, chose assez facile. Je le vois et il me fait un signe de la tête. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte de l'état dans lequel je suis, bien loin de l'image du parfait petit Serpentard et encore moins Malefoy. Je reprends vite contenance et continue à marcher la tête haute et le regard droit devant et digne. Je tente, et espère que je réussi, de masquer ce que je ressens comme je l'ai toujours fait. La directrice adjointe a commencé la répartition. Je ne m'en rends compte que lorsque je l'entends prononcer mon nom, une fois de plus j'étais dans la lune. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, elle serait très mauvaise.

- Malefoy, Anna-Caroline !

J'entends des murmures s'élever un peu partout dans la salle alors que je m'assieds sur le tabouret et que le professeur pose le chapeau sur ma tête. Je vois les regards de tous les élèves présents posés sur moi, comme s'ils tentaient de savoir si ce qu'ils voient et réel ou non. Je commence à paniquer. Je me sens scrutée et je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. Un regard à Drago me permet de me reprendre. Tout va bien se passer, d'ici quelques secondes je serais assise à ses côtés, comme prévu.

*Eh bien ! Comme c'est étonnant ! Moi qui penser croiser seulement un Malefoy par génération, je suis surpris. Mais pas moins ravi.*

/Eh ouais chapeau miteux ! Ça t'en bouche un coin/

Un petit sourire fier fait son apparition tandis que je commente les paroles du choixpeau. Tout le monde est surpris quand je le présente. Ils sont souvent terrifiés aussi. Quand on connait mon frère on s'attend à ce que je sois pareille. C'est le cas. Enfin pas tout à fait également pareille faut pas exagérer non plus.

*Miss un peu de respect s'il vous plait. Surtout que vous semblez bien différente de votre frère même si vous êtes aussi insolente que lui, je dois l'avouer.*

/Quoi ? Moi ? Insolente ? Non mais faut pas fumer vous savez. C'est mauvais pour la santé. Je ne suis pas insolente. Je ne fais que constater les faits. Et les faits disent que croiser un second Malefoy dans la génération de Drago est pour le moins déconcertant. Ne me dites le contraire, je ne vous croirais pas. /

* oui bon certes ! Je l'admets ! *

/Ah ! Vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?/

*il suffit ! Laissez moi finir mon examen et vous répartir. Vous n'êtes pas la seule élève à vouloir rejoindre ses camarades.*

/Bon d'accord. /

Une petite moue entre l'exaspération et la fatigue quant au discours pour le moins ennuyeux de ce chapeau passe rapidement sur mon visage. Mais pas assez longtemps pour que quiconque le remarque, ci ce n'est Dray évidemment, Malefoy oblige.

* Vous avez comme tout membre de votre famille les qualités requises pour faire un bon serpentard, je dirais même un excellent, cela va de soi.*

Un sourire fier apparait alors sur mon visage. Drago semble l'avoir remarqué parce que le même orne aussi son visage.

*Cependant…*

Mon sourire disparait subitement et je lis de l'incompréhension dans le regard de mon frère. Si ce maudit truc sur ma tête continu comme ça, ça va mal aller pour lui.

*Vous me semblez un peu trop douce et partiale pour être dans une telle maison.*

/Je sais, je sais ! On me le répète souvent. Un peu trop à mon goût même. /

Et si en plus il me fait un inventaire de mes défauts et de mes qualités, ça va le faire encore moins. Drago m'avait pourtant dit que pour lui Macgonagall n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser le chapeau sur sa tête qu'il criait déjà serpentard. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je genre de chose m'arrive à moi. D'ailleurs je sens le regard de Dray posé sur moi. Il doit surement se demander ce qui met tant de temps. Le choixpeau reprend son discours.

*Vous êtes douée d'une grande intelligence cela je n'en doute pas, vos parents et votre frère le sont aussi, moins que vous il me semble par contre. Ainsi que d'une immense patience, chose rare pour un Serpentard et surtout pour un Malefoy. Vous êtes le premier, enfin la première, la première fille aussi d'ailleurs, à être patiente. Ce n'est pas réputé dans votre famille.*

/Je le sais ça. Vous allez continuer à me faire la liste de ce que je sais déjà ou vous allez passer au sujet qui nous intéresse. /

* Oui c'est bon, jeune fille, j'y viens. Poufsouffle vous irait à merveille. Serdaigle aussi.*

Une grimace de dégoût passe sur mon visage et se retrouve sur celui de Drago juste après, je pense qu'il comprend ce qu'il se passe. Je le vois dans ses yeux.

*Non ! Non ! Non ! Et définitivement non ! Vous n'y serez pas accepter et vous ne vous y sentiriez pas à votre place. Ni dans aucune autre maison d'ailleurs. Hormis Serpentard bien évidemment.*

/Eh bien il était temps ! On y arrive. /

*Seulement je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Mais bon, c'est la seule qui me permettra de rester en un morceau et ça j'y tiens sinon qui pourrait répartir les élèves convenablement.*

/Hum ! Hum !/

Il doit sentir qu'il commence à m'énerver puisqu'il reprend rapidement.

*Oui je m'égard. Veuillez m'excuser*

Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne veut quand même pas que je dépoussière non plus ? Quoiqu'il en aurait bien besoin. Faudra que je le dise à la prof.

*Il me semble que je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix, mais rappelez-vous bien miss que c'est à contrecœur, que de vous envoyer à …*

« - SERPENTARD ! »

Macgonagall n'a même pas le temps de m'enlever le choixpeau que je suis déjà debout. Je relève la tête et jette un coup d'œil aux autres table l'air de dire faîtes attention à vos dire et à vos gestes, je vous ai à l'œil. J'entends, et vois, les serpentards de lever et applaudir à tous rompre. Je suis persuader que Drago les en a obliger mais je ne m'ne formalise pas. C'est donc le visage fière et d'une démarche assurée que je me dirige vers la table des verts et argents. Je vois les quelques premières années se pousser pour me faire une place mais n'y prête pas attention. Mon frère se lève et éjecte la personne assise à côté de lui, si brutalement d'ailleurs, qu'elle se retrouve le cul par terre, et me fais signe de m'assoir. Ce que je fais, évidemment, avec un petit hochement de tête en remerciement. Une fois installée, un silence de plomb tombe sur la grande salle. Tout le monde est encore sous le choc de l'annonce d'un second Malefoy, surtout débarquant directement en 7ème année. La directrice adjointe reprend consistance rapidement et continue la répartition comme si de rien était. Mais je remarque une pointe de terreur dans son regard ainsi que dans celui du reste du corps enseignant. Étonnamment pas dans celui du directeur, il affiche plutôt une expression… amusée ? Bizarre ! Mais bon, en entendant, cette année risque d'être fortement divertissante. Un sourire et un regard impatients prennent place sur mon visage. Vite que les cours commencent.


End file.
